This invention relates to 2,3 diamino-1,4-butanedithiol (I); its dithiane, 4,5-diamino-1,2-dithiane (II); N-acyl, an N-alkyl derivatives thereof; and pharmaceutically acceptable salts which are useful as antihypertensive agents. ##STR1## The N-acyl and N-alkyl derivatives of compounds (I) and (II) have the following structures: ##STR2## wherein R.sup.1, R.sup.2, R.sup.3, and R.sup.4 (collectively, for convenience, R) are independently selected from: H, substituted and unsubstituted acyl ##STR3## alkyl having 1-6 carbon atoms, aryl, arylalkyl, heteroaryl, and heteroarylalkyl; wherein, for example, the aryl is phenyl or thienyl; the alkyl moieties have from 1-4 carbon atoms; and substituent or substituents are selected from halogen (Cl, Br, F), alkyl having from 1-6 carbon atoms, amino, carboxyl, and hydroxyl. (Compounds I and II and the above-described derivatives thereof are collectively, for convenience, referred to throughout the remainder of this specification as "Compounds I and II".) Also included are the pharmaceutically acceptable salts of compounds I and II. The above-described compounds are also useful as radioprotective agents.
This invention also relates to processes for preparing compounds I and II; pharmaceutical compositions comprising compounds I and II; and methods of treatment comprising administering such compounds and compositions when an antihypertensive, or radioprotective, effect is indicated.